Kevin Haller
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Trochu, AB, CAN | career_start = 1990 | career_end = 2002 | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres }} Kevin Haller (born December 5, 1970 in Trochu, Alberta) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played 642 career games in the National Hockey League. Playing career He was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres in the first round of the 1989 NHL Entry Draft from the Regina Pats. Throughout his career he played for Buffalo, the Montreal Canadiens, Philadelphia Flyers, Hartford Whalers/Carolina Hurricanes, Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and New York Islanders. Injuries forced his early retirement in 2002 at the age of 32. Haller won the Stanley Cup with the Canadiens in 1993. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1987-88 Regina Pats WHL 5 0 1 1 2 4 1 1 2 2 1988-89 Regina Pats WHL 72 10 31 41 99 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Buffalo Sabres NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Regina Pats WHL 58 16 37 53 93 11 2 9 11 16 1990-91 Rochester Americans AHL 52 2 8 10 53 10 2 1 3 6 1990-91 Buffalo Sabres NHL 21 1 8 9 20 6 1 4 5 10 1991-92 Rochester Americans AHL 4 0 0 0 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Buffalo Sabres NHL 58 6 15 21 75 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Montreal Canadiens NHL 8 2 2 4 17 9 0 0 0 6 1992-93 Montreal Canadiens NHL 73 11 14 25 117 17 1 6 7 16 1993-94 Montreal Canadiens NHL 68 4 9 13 118 7 1 1 2 19 1994-95 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 36 2 7 9 48 15 4 4 8 10 1995-96 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 69 5 9 14 92 6 0 1 1 8 1996-97 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 27 0 5 5 37 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Hartford Whalers NHL 35 2 6 8 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 65 3 5 8 94 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Mighty Ducks of Anaheim NHL 82 1 6 7 122 4 0 0 0 2 1999-00 Mighty Ducks of Anaheim NHL 67 3 5 8 61 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 New York Islanders NHL 30 1 5 6 56 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 New York Islanders NHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 642 41 96 137 907 64 7 16 23 71 External links * Category:Born in 1970 Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Retired in 2002